Mistress
by Diona Christei
Summary: Pure-Bloods often have affairs outside of marriage. Some even take on a full time Mistress. So why has Lucius taken to meeting his in alleyways


**Here is another on, it's based on Criminal By Britney spears. Now honestly I don't like this one as much as I liked the other one but if I get enough reviews about it asking me to continue I will. This isn't a really smutty story actually there isn't really any direct description on the process. (wordS like: Cock, Cunt, Dripping and the like.) I try to refrain from them cuz their crude and I can't make them sound right no matter how I right them well unless the pov is of a crude character, but it's safe to say that it should stay in the **_**M RATING**_** . Only cuz I don't want a little kid stumbling on it and showing their parents I like to right and if I get booted from Ffnet then I'm going to be mad mainly because no one read the warning…that and you have to be looking for **_**M RATED **_**things to find them anyway. For those that have trouble following directions and want to proceed I'll write it again.**

**WARNING: THIS IS AN _M RATED_ STORY IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED ****LEAVE!**** IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ THEN DO NOT GET MAD AT IT BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FOUR TIMES. DO NOT FLAME FOR THE SAKE OF FLAMING…IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING WORTHWHILE TO SAY, SAY IT IF NOT THEN DON'T **

**You're all Awesome Please Review or you know tell friends about it and have them review…lol enjoy…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MISTRESS<strong>_

He pushed me up against the cold moss covered brick wall silently daring me to fight him. Part of me was screaming that I should. That I should fight against this hold that was doing sinfully delicious things to my body. The other part of me, well the other part told the first to shut the hell up for once and let what ever happens happen. That part always won, Meeting like this gave me a rush, and there was a chance that both of us could have gotten caught but that was part of the fun. Here we are in the middle of a much traveled alleyway on the day that diagon alley was the most crowded. Call me an exhibitionist if you'd like. That would be the technical term for it but I seriously got off on the odds that I could be seen.

I shivered as I felt his hand move up my thigh, squeezing in all the right places. "You're thick Ginevra" he would whisper. "A lady isn't supposed to loose her shape." this was our game. I was secure enough in my self to know that what he said about me while we were like this didn't matter. I had him to thank for my outlook on life. I knew that he didn't mind me being thick because he would have left, there have been plenty times when he has left me for not being 'appetizing' enough for him. Even then I didn't blame him. "Even Narcissa isn't as thick as you." he growled staring me in my eyes looking for the fire that he had come to be so familiar with.

"If you want your Wife Lucius I suggest you return to her." I growled back impatient but quietly.

"Lucky for you I haven't wanted my wife for a year now." he growled back grinding into me. I could feel the heat of his body on mine and I wanted nothing more that to have all of him at that very moment. I knew that I couldn't though, this was his game and I had to play it his way or not at all. Honestly though I didn't mind one bit. As though he could sense my need he took his warmth away form me and put his knee between mine and his thigh pressed against me. The slight rocking motion was enough to get me high but not enough to push me over.

"You bastard." I growled, he knew what he was doing."

"What was that?" he asked putting a little more force behind his movements still not enough to push me over that edge. I was so close so terribly close that I felt I might implode. His free hand was being put to use groping my breast. It felt wonderful but the pain staved off the orgasm. Lucius was not Voldemort's most powerful torturer for nothing. He told me a lot during our time together after the sex of course. I knew that he had forced others to do what I am doing willingly. I knew that he had killed, that he had hurt and cursed people before, but I didn't care. He could curse me all he wanted to as long as I had this. He was becoming my addiction. I knew that when we were finally taken away from each other that I would go crazy. We are on opposite sides of this war. If we won he would be kissed, if they won I would be little more than a community plaything.

He must have had enough of the foreplay because the next thing I knew he had my skirt up around my thighs and my panties ripped to shreds. He was only partially nude and when I partially I mean he only had his penis out. He didn't even break eye contact to push into me. In that moment I knew that we were meant together. I couldn't tell you how long he lasted taking me against the wall like a street whore. I do know that I had squeezed him 3 times before he followed. This was when his human side came out, when he was gentle with me. He was nuzzling my neck like he had been reunited with something that he'd been without for years. I loved this hidden part of Lucius.

Our peace was interrupted when I heard him grunt and saw him fly to the ground. Alarm rang out in my own mind while I looked at his attacker.

"Ginny?" he asked me, the rage unhidden in his eyes. Even with the darkness of the alley I could see it.

"Why? Why did you do that?" I asked just as angry.

"He was hurting you." then he paled no doubt taking in the surroundings. "He…he…r-"

"No, no he didn't I let him…why did you stun him?" I said hysterically. "Please fix it please." I pleaded with him.

"He drugged you…that has to be the only reason you are willing to do this." he sneered. "My baby sister would never betray her family like this."

"I'm not betraying anyone Ron I love him." I shouted but then covered my mouth after realizing that I had said it out loud. Sure I love our set up and I was content but he knowing I loved him wouldn't help our situation, there was no easy way to love a married man.

"Get yourself presentable, your coming home." he said marching over to me and grabbing arm giving me little time to do anything else. I realized right before we took off that he Lucius with us. "I found her" he said throwing me and Lucius away from him when we reached the burrow.

"Oh Ginny you have no idea how-" mom started but was cut of by Harry.

"What is Malfoy doing here?" he asked. When I looked down I noticed that he was still exposed.

"Revesto" I whispered. It was a trick that he had taught me when we had first started getting on with each other. I wasn't fast enough though because they had already seen.

"Ginny did he…did he r-"

"No, he didn't I asked for it. I have been with him for a year now mom." I snapped angry the whole situation. "No will someone…argh….Finite incantatem." I said after snatching Ron's wand.

"What are you doing with me daughter?" Dad stepped in.

"Leave it alone, he wasn't hurting me. Everything was fine until Ron came along."

"You're mad at Ron for saving you."

"I wouldn't be if he had actually saved me. All he did was but in where he wasn't wanted." I snapped.

"Ginevra, maybe I should-"

"No, your not going anywhere I will call that aurors and they will see you locked up." Dad but in again.

"Get me out of here." I whispered to him.

"If I take you with me Ginevra you can't come back."

"They wouldn't want me now anyway. Their going to make me choose."

"And your foolish enough to choose me?" he said with a smirk. "You are a masochist."

"Ginny please." mom begged.

"I love him mom. You don't have to worry though he'll take care of me and if not I can take care of myself." I said to her blowing a kiss to her before Lucius apparated us away. I knew that later I would realize that I chose a criminal a convicted death eater over my family. I would probably cry about it for a little bit but I would make the same choice several times over, Lucius understands me and I him. We need each other to add the shades of grey to our otherwise black and white lives. So call me what ever you want to call me, but I won't listen. My life and whom I love isn't up for debate. If I have to help him to keep him then I will. Mom was the only one that made a move to keep me from leaving anyway, the others didn't want me. Why fight for someone else's happiness when you can't have your own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diona Christei<strong>_


End file.
